1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to negative electrodes, negative active materials for rechargeable lithium batteries, and rechargeable lithium batteries including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. They use organic electrolyte solutions and thus have twice the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkali aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy densities.
For positive active materials of rechargeable lithium batteries, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on have been used.
As for negative active materials of rechargeable lithium batteries, various carbon-based materials, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, all of which can intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used. However, non-carbon-based negative active materials, such as Si, have also been researched in an effort to obtain high stability and high-capacity.